


Five Times Things Go Wrong + The One Time It Goes Right

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Tony, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suggested Ironhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce started the day so optimistically (for once) and then it all goes downhill.For the Thorbruce week prompt: Comfort





	Five Times Things Go Wrong + The One Time It Goes Right

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't what anyone was expecting (least of all me and Bruce) but this is where the prompt led me. Apologies to the team. I hope you'll forgive my writing of them.

TONY

Bruce had ummed and ahhed about telling anyone so soon but the truth was he was excited. Thor was away for the day too, seeing to his duties with his people, and the idea of relaxing and gossiping like a normal person in a new relationship was just too tempting a way to spend his day.

“So… er… Thor and me got together.”

Tony looked up from his schematics and stared blankly for several seconds.

“You and… Thor?”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile. The sound of it in someone else’s voice made it all seem so real.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I mean, how committed is Thor likely to be?”

Bruce blinked in surprise before finding his voice again.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, he’s a god and practically immortal and you’re just a regular joe.”

“I’m pretty much immortal too since the accident.”

“Fine but he’s also a prince of Asgard. I can’t be sure but I imagine he’s meant to produce an heir at some point.”

Tony had crossed his arms and Bruce found himself copying the action.

“We could adopt. They adopted Loki after all.”

“Not the best example you could have chosen bro.”

“My point stands. And its far too early to be worrying about that.”

“No. No its not. Bruce, I just don’t want you getting emotionally invested only to end up being cast aside. I’m only thinking of you here.”

Tony lowered his arms in an attempt to seem less hostile.

“I’m happy Tony! For the first time in so long. And I thought you’d be pleased for me.”

“I am pleased for you! But I have to consider the bigger picture. If Thor eventually goes off to marry some Asgardian princess you’ll be left hurt. And we both know that’s not a good situation for anybody.”

Bruce dropped his arms in surprise as the implication hit him.

“You’re worried I’ll Hulk out?”

“I’m worried it’ll break up the team,” Tony countered.

“You’re not worried about me at all.” Bruce instinctively found himself backing away. “You’d rather I be miserable and under your control than happy.”

“Bruce! That’s not-”

“Save it!” Bruce waved a hand dismissively as he stalked out of the lab. “I’ll find someone else to share my good news with.”

STEVE

Bruce was trying not to let Tony get to him but it wasn’t easy. All his life he’d been told he was a monster and worthless. His father had particularly tried to beat any hint of homosexuality out of him too and he was desperately hanging onto the memory of Thor’s kiss and heartfelt declaration now to counter that tide of negativity.

He clutched his coffee mug tighter as he recalled Tony’s conviction that Thor would eventually leave him. It unfortunately echoed too many of his father’s yelled curses.

“He won’t. He won’t.”

“Who won’t?”

He started at the voice and looked up to see Steve looking at him curiously.

“Oh Steve. Sorry, didn’t realise anyone had joined me.”

“Obviously.” He sat himself down. “You looked a million miles away. And not very happy there either. Anything you want to talk about?”

Bruce bit his lip but the offer was too well timed to be refused. And surely Captain America would have a more positive outlook than Tony Stark.

“Well,” he began, casting his gaze into his drink. “Thor and I got together last night.”

“Oh.” It clearly wasn’t what Steve had been expecting.

“And I couldn’t be happier,” Bruce assured him. “Thor’s wonderful and so tender. Its just that Tony was all doom and gloom about it this morning. But we’re really happy Steve. I… love him.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce asked.

“Its just that… well… I don’t think that’s something you should be discussing so openly should you? I mean, I don’t have a problem with it. You’re happy and that’s great but it’s just a rather personal thing to share isn’t it?”

As Bruce continued to stare Steve felt it necessary to elaborate.

“Obviously that sort of thing goes on. It always has, everyone knows that. And as long as you’re not hurting anyone that’s fine. But what you and Thor get up to, well, it should really be private between yourselves. Don’t you think?”

Bruce swallowed.

“I’m beginning to think so, yes.”

Steve smiled in relief and stood up clasping one firm hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Glad to have helped.”

RHODEY

“Banner! I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and held the door to the elevator despite his instinct to escape.

“Yes?” he asked as Rhodes joined him.

“Its about you leading Tony on.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah I heard you. I’m just not sure I believe you.”

“It isn’t right is all I’m saying. Its been weeks with you spending all your spare time with Tony. Laughing together at jokes the rest of us are too dumb to get. Going on shopping trips-”

“Oh for heavens sake! I needed new shirts!”

“And now,” Rhodes continued determinedly, giving Bruce a silencing glare. “Suddenly you’re shacking up with Thor? What is it? Some way to make Tony jealous?”

“I am not trying to make anyone jealous!” Bruce protested. “I haven’t been leading Tony on. We’re friends, that’s all. We spend a lot of time together because we’re both workaholics who share a lab.”

“Right.” Rhodes crossed his arms disbelievingly. “Listen, if you were genuine about someone else it’d be Natasha because we all saw her flirting with you. The fact you’ve chosen a guy though? And the one guy who might legitimately challenge Tony’s charm-”

“I haven’t _chosen_ Thor!” Bruce interrupted hotly. “I’ve fallen in love with him!”

“So I shouldn’t expect a dramatic break up anytime soon with you going to cry on Tony’s shoulder?” Rhodes stared at him challengingly.

“No! Why does everyone think we’re going to break up? I love Thor.”

The door opened and Rhodes stepped out, casting one final scathing look at Bruce.

“Just remember, you hurt Tony and I’ll be coming for you.”

NATASHA

Getting pastries seemed like an even better idea after his impromptu chat with Rhodey. Bruce ordered himself an extra large hot chocolate and settled at a partially concealed table away from the rush.

He really hoped Rhodes wasn’t right. He didn’t think Tony was interested in him that way but it might explain his unenthusiastic reaction. He dipped his choc o pain mournfully into his drink. And the day had started out so well.

“Mind if I join you?”

He looked up to see Natasha and he felt himself smile automatically.

“Not at all. In fact I’d be glad of the company.”

She nodded and sat herself opposite him. He was about to ask if she wanted to order anything when she started first.

“I heard you hooked up with Thor.”

His eyebrow arched in surprise though really he should have guessed. She was a spy after all. Still…

“Who told you that?”

“Rhodes. He’s in a snit because he thinks Tony was into you.”

Bruce noted the subtle implication that Rhodes was wrong but couldn’t dwell on it as she continued.

“So? Is it true?”

Bruce felt himself smiling again.

“Yeah. It is.”

She stared hard at him and his smile faded.

“Umm. Is that a problem?”

“Not a problem per se. But it’s a little insulting.”

“Insulting?”

“Before you took off in that jet I told you I adored you. And now I find you’re with someone else? And a guy at that,” she explained. Bruce stared at her disbelievingly.

“You pushed me off a cliff for another guy!” he argued.

“I needed Hulk.”

“I was stuck as Hulk for two years Nat! _Two years!_ ”

“So… what? Is this your way of getting back at me?”

“No! This isn’t about you at all.” He pushed his chair back and stood. “I found someone who loves me for me. Whichever me I am. I’d hope my friends would be happy for me but if not… it’s really not my problem.”

He headed for the exit.

“Help yourself to the hot chocolate,” he suggested. “I’m done.”

SAM

Bruce spent most of the afternoon sequestered in his room and avoided the communal dinner however he risked a kitchen run soon afterwards when there was a low likelihood of any of the others being there.

He had his head in the fridge when he was surprised yet again.

“There you are. I was wondering if you’d show. Tony seemed worried.”

“He did?” Bruce turned with his hands full of sandwich fillings to stare at Sam.

“Yeah. Gather you guys had some kind of falling out this morning?” He leant on the table in a gesture clearly meant to invite conversation. Bruce focused himself on laying out the food while he contemplated his answer.

“We did,” he agreed hesitantly.

“About?” Sam prompted when Bruce did nothing else but spread butter. Bruce glanced at him cautiously.

“Hey you can tell me,” Sam tilted his head invitingly.

“Well… I told Tony I was dating Thor and he kinda got huffy about it. Then Rhodes accused me of leading Tony on, Natasha thought I was trying to make her jealous and Steve just thought I was oversharing. It’s just been a frustrating day and I was seriously tempted this afternoon to Hulk out and take myself off somewhere deserted where I could blow off some steam.”

“That sounds like a bit of an over reaction.”

Bruce huffed out a laugh and smooshed his sandwich together.

“You have no idea how stressful I find dealing with you all some days.”

He winced as he heard himself but it was too late to take back. Sam straightened.

“What do you want? A medal?”

“No.” Bruce tried to sound apologetic. “I was just hoping for a sympathetic ear.”

“A sympathetic ear?” Sam leant forward again with a disbelieving look. “Because you’re dating a god?”

“No,” Bruce protested. “Because I’m dating a _guy_. I mean that’s the problem isn’t it?”

Sam leant back and crossed his arms with a frown.

“I got a newsflash for you Banner. That ain’t a big deal no more. You want sympathy for being gay? What about all those service people coming home with problems other people can’t even begin to understand? Families broken, unable to form new relationships, barely even able to cope day to day. They deserve a sympathetic ear. Not another white dude coming out as gay.”

Sam pushed himself up and stalked out of the room. Bruce watched him go sadly before murmuring.

“I’m _bi_.”

CLINT

Clint almost didn’t spot him but he wasn’t called Hawkeye for nothing.

Bruce was curled up on the window seat staring out into the night sky.

“Hey,” Clint called softly. It still made Banner jump.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Am I in your way?”

Clint chuckled as he wandered over.

“Bruce, you’re sat on a window sill. How could you possibly be in my way?”

Bruce shrugged dejectedly and looked back out the window. Clint sat along from him quickly scrutinising the sad face.

“Bad day?” he suggested.

Bruce cast a glance quickly at him before nodding briefly.

“Want to talk about it?”

Another quick glance followed by a terse silence. Then Bruce exhaled.

“You’ll find out soon enough anyway. And I may as well get the worst over with now.” Clint was about to query that when Bruce turned to him fully.

“I’m dating Thor.”

Clint waited for something more but when nothing else seemed forthcoming he said, “Well that’s good isn’t it?”

“I thought so but everyone else…” he tailed off.

“What have they been saying?” Clint asked with a sigh.

Bruce hesitated again before answering.

“Tony thinks it’ll damage the team when we inevitably split up. Steve doesn’t think its something I should be talking about. Rhodes threatened to hurt me for ditching Tony and Natasha thought I was doing it to get back at her. And Sam thinks I’m looking for special recognition or something. I just explained it all wrong to him. I was stressed and upset and-”

“Hey, hey,” Clint interrupted. “It’s alright.”

Bruce realised he’d been twisting his hands anxiously and he took a second to take a deep breath.

“That’s better.” Clint offered him a smile. “Right. So Falcon probably doesn’t have a problem at all, yeah? Just some miscommunication. And Natasha is trained to look for hidden agendas. Its an in built instinct. She’ll adjust.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Natasha will be looking for other hidden plots within days. As for Rhodey…” Clint laughed softly. “ _He’s_ interested in Tony. That’s why he’s so intense about you being interested in him.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Trust me. Once he sees you’re happy with Thor he’ll be on your side.”

“Steve won’t.”

“Cap… will need to adjust his attitudes but he’s not against you is he? I mean he didn’t call you names or-”

“No!” Bruce insisted. “He just thought I should keep quiet about it.”

“Well that was the attitude in his day wasn’t it? Don’t ask, don’t tell? Cap’ll see that’s not the case soon enough. Don’t hide it away because of him. He needs to see its accepted now.”

“And Tony.”

“Tony’s just a worrier. He looks for problems before they’re there. He just needs time to see its not anything he needs to worry about.”

Bruce bit his lip.

“What if it is?” he murmured.

“How’d you mean?”

“What if he’s right? What if Thor would be better off with another Asgardian?”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learnt about Thor its that he wears his heart on his sleeve. And its been obvious for some time that heart belongs to you.”

Bruce blinked in surprise.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. Or that you won’t have people causing you problems. Hell, do you think Laura and I had it easy? Her folks weren’t too happy about her marrying a circus guy. But we loved each other and we made it work. You and Thor will too.”

Bruce had to swallow the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

“Thanks Clint.”

A flash of lightning against the clear sky drew their attention and Bruce couldn’t help the smile growing across his face.

“Go on with you,” Clint smirked. “Go greet your man.”

Bruce was up and moving automatically before he halted briefly and turned back.

“Thanks,” he said again.

Clint threw him a mock salute.

“Always happy to help people find their happily ever after.”

Bruce laughed and then hurried off to meet his prince charming.


End file.
